Peryval Wicking
Overview 'Peryval Wicking '''is a seventy-seven-year-old Councilor of Kelandria and former trader from the City State of Amyt, a northern city state on Trinpolis that was frequented by merchants. He made a name as a trader and tailor in Jalaar, a southern trading-oriented city state. In Krinvala, he hopes to become a mage. Early Life Born in Amyt in a poor household, Peryval Wicking learned to trade and always get the better deal in any barter. It was essential to his family that they make the most of what they can. His father, Bernie Wicking, was a well-known scam artist in the city state, managed to make income by giving passer-bys "sob stories" of how his children are starving and his wife is sickly to evoke pity. Other times, he would promise botanical elixirs that would "increase longevity" or "restore vitality." His mother did the best she could with what little rescources she had. However, she could not keep the tempurature from dropping or pull food from thin air, two problems that frequently plagued the Wicking household. At the time of Peryval's seventeenth birthday, he was given more responsibilities, including running the trading stand. It was a learning experience for him, and he made several raw trades and blunders in the begininng. As he became more and more adept, his aging parents were less present at their stand in the market. When his parents later fell ill and died in his late twenties, Peryval left Amyt to join the crew of a trading ship. Adulthood Wicking managed to see a fair portion of the world during his time in the crew. He learned many new trading techniques, cultures, and practices. At thirt years of service to the crew, a fifty-nine year old Peryval settled in Jalaar, a southern trading city state, where he opened a general store. He managed the store until he was seventy-three, when he retired. He remained retired until he was seventy-seven, when he heard of a recently re-discovered continent called Krinvala and that magic was still being practiced there. Peryval promptly sold his properties and belongings, save a select few books and essentials, and boarded a boat to Krinvala Life on Krinvala In Kalendria, Peryval owns a home located behind Larg's. It is a two-story wooden home, supported by vertically and horizontally running logs, with cobblestone flooring. In front of the house is space for a small farm. He is known to, on occaision, spectate fights at the Kalendrian Fight Club. Being of old age, he refuses to participate in any of the matches. Like many, he has witnessed the Shadow Phenomenon and it's mind-bending effects. During the first of the two Phenomenon, Peryval saw the Shadows take the form of Gragnar Warshak. Peryval was also unlucky enough to be rendered out cold by the Shadows, during which he saw a vision of Oslot fighing another elder man. After that, he experienced a night terror. Peryval was also present for the second Shadow Phenomenon, where the Shadows taunted him with an old ex-lover, Marietta and was disoriented by a rock thrown by the Shadows. He experienced a mental breakdown from the Shadows' relentless attacks, which all accumlated into Peryval begging for mercy by the time the Shadow Giant arrived. In response to bandit activity, WIlliam Ravenhold created a Council consisting of himself and Peryval. When Ravenhold was later killed in a bandit attack, the Council was reformed and Peryval retained his membership. Personality Peryval tends to be reserved and quiet around people he doesn't know. However, he is friendly around those he has no reason to treat otherwise. When he is busy with an activity, he tends to be more short and tempered, regardless of who is interrupting him. In conflict, he tries to be the peacemaker unless the situation offended him or he is one of the people in conflict. When he does engange in conflict, he uses logic and reason to argue his case. His humor is very situational, reacting to the environment and mood of the conversation. He values intelligence over phsical strength, and respects the wise. Skills Sketching Peryval picked up sketching at a young age. He had no practical use for it besides passing time. However, when he made a living off of both his general store and his tailoring service, his sketeches quickly became the layouts and plans for the outfits he was employed to make. Speech Peryval has honed his speech into a fine art. Years of buying, selling, and trading has proven to be very influential on the way Peryval speaks, especially when he is trying to persuade someone. Intelligence During his years as a merchant on a trading ship, Peryval has learned much about the world. He is quick-witted and his mind is sharp. He enjoys conversing with people who are very intelligent and is always trying to uncover truths of mysteries and secrets. Death Years after his arrival and governing Kalandria, Wicking died from natural causes that followed old age. Relationship with Other Characters Gragnar Warshak On Krinvala, the first person he spoke to was Gragnar Warshak. Gragnar, primarily being a warrior and looking the part, was thought by Peryval to not know much of anything about magic. Gragnar, however, proved him a liar by conjuring a fireball through magic. This use of magic made Peryval more talkative to him. Larg Gallifire Although awkward at the start, Larg and Peryval had become much more friendly to eachother. Peryval was thoroughly upset at the news that Larg had been assassinated, and partially blames himself for antagonizing Charlie, the one who hired the assassins. Jonathan Gallifire Being that he had a close relationship with Larg, Pervyal is watchful of Jonathan. He feels that he should not have let the kid confront Charlie. Gabriel Peryval's interaction with Gabriel is minimal, but friendly. Vargeth Vargeth lives in Peryval's workshop after he took him in as a room mate. Vargeth and Peryval have a close relationship, despite not knowing eachother for very long. During the Shadow Phenonenon, Vargeth seemed distraught when Peryval had seemed close to death. ''Notes *Peryval Wicking is portrayed by TaleGunner in the server. *He has heterochromia iridum, a difference in coloration of the eyes. In his case, his right eye is green and his left eye is brown. *His name is distinctly Breton from The Elder Scrolls: Arena, where names were randomly generated by a list of prefixes and suffixes. His name is a combination of the Pery- prefix and -val suffix for his given name, and his surname is composed of the Wick- prefix and the -ing suffix. *He is left handed. *TaleGunner, as a joke, likes to pretend that Peryval suffers from frequent aneurysms.